


The Greed of the Luthor  1 "Dad Im home"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Now that LCorp and Catco are stable under Lena Luthor. She decided to go home for some vacation at their mansion.  But she found something, will she change her mind in everything she knows about herself?





	The Greed of the Luthor  1 "Dad Im home"

Lena found her own happiness from Kara. Now that they are together officially, her mom is always at her back. No one tells Kara secret. Even her two-face mother who always carring there family.   
There was a distance between Kara Danvers and the Luthors. Thats what always Lillian do. Seeing Kara and do some dark secrets.  
A month later, Lillian visited her daugther on Catco. She find it not to much interest than Lcorp.  
Lillian is thinking why her daughter bought this useless company. She dont like watching tv even reading news. She just making some bad news and thats all.   
Lena saw her from a distance while she and Kara inside of her office.  
"Kara, can we talk later. You know, my mother is her. "  
"Yeah,sure."  
The blonde ponytail girlfriend walked out and greeted Lillian.  
"Good morning Mrs. Luthor."  
And she walks away.  
"What may i can do for you, mom?"  
Lena asked her.  
"Lex has a son. Do you think its a good news?"  
Lena were surprise and went happy.  
"Wow, thats good news, wheres he? I mean, how do you know it was his son.?"  
Lillian sit on the couch and starts to drink.  
"Your brother did something like the worst nightmare for me Lena. And i hope i never recieve any bad news from you with this Kara Danvers."  
"Mom, it was Lex we are talking, not my girlfriend."  
"He was your brothers son from the unknown lady. I dont know about Lex personal life, so i took his dna. And he is really a Luthor."  
"Thats great. Where is he now?"  
"Hes on the Luthors Mansion."  
"I was thinking if Kara and i can make a vacation there. And meet the new member of the family."  
"What? You are letting Danvers to enter our house."  
"Mother, move on. Let all that be in the past. You must be thankful because im trying to clean the mess of our family. And you are grandma now. You better try to retired and bake some cookies to your grandson."  
Lena sometimes mock her.

 

Lena still doesnt know Kara secret identity. And she is so very patient to her. Sometimes Kara is late to their diner date. And shes okay with that. She always want positive things gonna happened even she still expecting worst.

 

The vacation is real. Kara cant say no. Because once she said no to Lena. Lena cant stop asking why. So to be fair, she said yes.   
Kara is aware of Kryptonite while getting inside of the Luthors house.  
"Wow, this place is so peaceful, i hope your mom doesnt bring work at home."  
"No, if that happens, she gonna destroy this peaceful and beautiful place."  
"Youre right."

The Luthors Mansion had owned the whole place. They have their own police, own laws. And no exemption.

At last they arrived from a long trip.  
Mother Luthor is choosing clothes to be wear by her grandson. And they boy is look like Lex way back when his young. But hes not happy with Lillian. Just like what Lena has been through.

An hour later. While the two is sitting on the couch.   
"Lena, you had a beautiful house. I think your like a princess back then."  
"If i were a princess, im like rapunzel. Prisoner. Things like that."  
"Im sorry."  
"Thats okay. Things changed."  
As they taking downstairs Lillian see Lena and Kara and she with Lex son.  
"You too are so early to be here."  
"Dont worry mother, were in time, so where is he?"  
Lillian introduce Luke to them.  
" This is Lex Jr. But he called hiself Luke and I dont know why."  
Lena is happy to meet the little guy.   
"How are you, i am your Aunt Lena, your father's sister. And this your Aunt Kara, my girlfriend. Now tell me you like Supergirl?"  
"Grandma told me that her cousin put my father on prison."  
Children dont lie and Lillian is busted.  
So Lillian and Lena talk outside. While Kara and Luke stay at the recieving area.  
"Is that true, Aunt Kara?"  
"Yes but im sorry, your father did something wrong. Thats why hes on..."  
"I dont want to be like him. Please Aunt Kara,"  
"Of course you are not like him. Because your Luke and not Lex.  
And you have to do all your good deeds."  
"Okay"  
Outside.  
"You are teaching him to be evil,"  
"We are Luthors,Lena. It was on our blood. You cant escape to it."  
"Im going to take him."  
"You cannot take him from me."  
"And be a good example for him."

 

While diner time. Lillian is staring to Kara. She wants to challenge her. Its like how to be a supergirl without a prior notice. Kara saw a lot of cctv cameras, double sided mirrors and a lot of body guards. Shes not safe but shell do her best to help the people.

"Kara, how are you doing?"  
"Im fine, you really had this beautiful house."  
"It was from my husband side Kara, the Luthors. It was built very long time ago. Nobody can escape here."  
Lena interupted them.  
"Can we all eat, im starving."

While on vacation,   
Luke likes Kara a lot. They are very close than Lillian. They talk much and play much, and she guess Kara will be a good mom.  
It was the second time around since she go back here. The first was, when her father introduce Lena to Lillian and Lex. And having no good times with Lillian. But she promise to herself, she is going to take good care of Lex son.   
Lena remembers way back when she is young, her father Lio always on the library. But since her mom and her father always argue about their relationship. Lillian locked the library door and never opened again.

Now that she can make things on her own. She opens the locked door. She break the rules, destroy the camera and getting inside to the probihited room.  
Inside, it was dusty and untouch. The old chessboard, still there.   
The books, her favorite books, and her bag pack, still looks fine.  
"Dad, im home."


End file.
